


Всадник

by FeliciaIdzuru



Series: DMC AU коллекшн [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bikers, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Urban Fantasy, сильно вдохновлялось фильмами "Призрачным гонщик" и "Мэнди"
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: АУ: Одним не очень прекрасным вечером за Неро увязывается какой-то подозрительный тип, явно не собирающийся спросить у него как пройти в библиотеку. Когда Неро уже подумал, что угодил в тупик, его неожиданно спасает загадочный всадник на костяном байке. Тот, о котором гудит весь Ред-Грейв.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC AU коллекшн [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716223
Kudos: 17





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> UPD: Захотелось сделать концепт ау немного более самостоятельным, поэтому поменяла пару деталей в уже написанных драбблах.
> 
> Меня не хватает на полноценные тексты, поэтому пишу драбблы по спонтанным кроссоверам. За идею спасибо этому твиту: https://twitter.com/diand1n/status/1112266628367089665

Ночное небо сегодня непроглядно чёрное от грозовых туч и клубов дыма. Кольцо мистического, красного пламени освещает лицо всадника. Таком бледном, что в свете огня кажется красным, вопреки его холодному, ничего не отражающему выражению. Блики играют на костяном корпусе байка, словно сооружённого из металлов и человеческих останков с помощью невообразимой, дьявольской магии. От преследователя у его ног остался только пепел, осевший на земле и носках кожаных сапог.

Всадник облачён во всё чёрное. На шее и не скрытых рукавами косухи предплечьях виднеются татуировки: в тусклом освещении сложно разглядеть, что на них изображено. Пальцы сжимают звенящую цепь. Мгновение назад она сжимала, ломала тело человека, что гнался за Неро с самой площади Санктуса аж до самого завода.

«Всё мистическое дерьмо случается на заводах», — как-то раз пошутила Нико. Тогда он только расхохотался в ответ.

Теперь Неро вовсе не до смеха.

На мгновение ему показалось, что вот она — смерть. Пришла к нему в обличие худощавого, высокого парня, чьё лицо скрывают растрёпанные смольные волосы и тени. И подумал, что не так уж и плохо, если его душу заберёт _такая_ смерть.

Однако всадник только ухмыльнулся краем губ, привязал цепь к поясу и уехал на своём пугающе прекрасном байке. Так быстро, что Неро не сразу это понял.


	2. 2.

— Ты видел его? Адского всадника?! — вскакивает со своего места Нико, стукнув банкой по столу. — Расскажи, какой он! У него правда байк из мяса и костей?!

— То есть та часть, в которой за мной гнался через весь город какой-то подозрительный тип, тебя не интересует. — возмущённо скрещивает Неро руки на груди и затем договаривает: — Я… не разглядел его лица. Только помню, что он был весь в чёрном и… С татуировками. Здесь и тут, — показывает он на горло и руки. — Байк я тоже не рассматривал, но он точно не из мяса. Скорее из металла.

— Ну, и на том спасибо, — печально вздыхает Нико. — Пойдёшь заявишь об этом в полицию?

— Зачем? Чтобы меня спрашивали, на кой чёрт я проник на приватную территорию или шлялся на улицах в полдесятого вечера? К тому же, всадник не оставил от того чертилы даже трупа. Только горстку пепла.

Неро весь ёжится от воспоминаний об этом зрелище. От истошных криков агонии. От запаха горелого мяса в темноте. От вида срастающейся кожи на лице всадника. Лице, которое должно было размозжить от выстрела прямо в череп. В ту ночь даже пламя, окружавшее их, казалось ему чем-то чужим, потусторонним, с его неестественно тёмным и алым свечением. Словно оно вырвалось из самых глубин Преисподней. Вместе с всадником. 

— Неро? Эй, ты ещё здесь? — вырывает его из мыслей голос Нико.

— А? Да, просто… Вспомнил кое-что.

Нико окидывает его серьёзным взглядом. 


	3. 3.

В последнее время Неро особенно часто оглядывается на улицах.

Наверняка со стороны он похож на параноика, но лучше уж он будет казаться сумасшедшим, чем опять влипнет в историю. В час пик улочки Ред-Грейва особенно людные, не говоря уже про забитые под завязку кофейни. В потоке людей он высматривает Кирие: она опаздывает уже на пять минут. Тревожные предположения так и норовят заполнить разум, но Неро отмахивается от них.

«Кирие уже наверняка всё знает», — невесело усмехается он своим мыслям. — «Нико не умеет держать язык за зубами. Но мне всё равно больше некому было об этом рассказать».

Подперев рукой щеку, Неро смотрит в окно, потягивая кока колу. И тут же чуть не роняет банку на пол.

У бордюра припарковался чоппер. Роскошный, с чёрной глянцевой покраской. Всадник заглушает мотор, его руки скрывают кожаные перчатки и рукава косухи. Одет он во всё чёрное. Неро присматривается к нему, но не видит на поясе цепи. «Мало ли байкеров, одевающихся в чёрный?» — невольно приходит на ум. Мурашки, тем не менее, проходятся по коже. Очень ощутимо.

Точно в замедленной съёмке Неро видит, как всадник снимает шлем. Чёрные волосы закрывают лицо — он зачёсывает их небрежным движением. Бледная кожа, выразительный профиль, пухлые губы. Неожиданно всадник оборачивается и смотрит прямо на него. Усмехается.  
Неро узнаёт эту усмешку. И едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не вскочить и убежать подальше от этого злосчастного незнакомца. Всадник смотрит на него ещё с несколько секунд. Затем отводит взгляд, как ни в чём не бывало, и отправляется по своим делам. Неро замечает, что он как-то странно прихрамывает на одну ногу, словно эта деталь сейчас имеет какое-то значение.

Сквозь шум разговоров он чудом улавливает звон колокольчика и видит зашедшую в кафе Кирие. Та улыбается ему и направляется в сторону столика.


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Какой-то длинный драббл получился, ну да ладно

Не стоило даже надеяться, что Кирие оставит происходящее с ним без внимания. Она девушка добродушная и очень законопослушная: с такой-то роднёй это ни разу не удивительно.

— И что ты делал в такое время на площади Санктуса? — спрашивает Кредо.

Серая комната, гудящий компьютер, слепящая своим ярким светом люстра. Неро оглядывается на камеру в углу. Смотреть в глаза Кредо ему не хочется, но он чувствует, как детектив изучает его мимику и движения. Ищет зацепки. Если бы не Кирие, он бы уже давно свалил отсюда – но она ждёт в коридоре, хочет уверится, что всё будет хорошо. И с ним, и со всеми остальными.

— Просто гулял, — отвечает неохотно Неро, — После работы в мастерской Нико решил зайти в круглосуточный. Там-то и увидел этого чудилу. Думал, что так, показалось, а он действительно следовал за мной по пятам.

— Ясно, — сухо отзывается Кредо и делает несколько пометок в своём блокноте. — Повтори-ка, как ты оказался на заводе?

— Говорю же: не знаю, как. Помню, что запаниковал и бежал, куда глаза глядят. Путал следы, но он всё равно меня догонял. А в себя пришёл уже когда перелезал через забор.

— Любопытно. И что было дальше?

— Ты издеваешься?! — холодный взгляд детектива заставляет Неро притихнуть. — Потом мы гонялись по заводу. Завернул в тупик, дорогу преграждали контейнеры. Тот псих начал нести какой-то бред про какого-то… Как там его? А, Мундуса!

Кредо перестаёт вести заметки. Замирает. Угрюмо упирается взглядом в блокнот. Не отвечает долгую минуту — складывает фрагменты мозаики в единое целое. 

— Видишь ли, Неро, — произносит его имя с нажимом, — Твой случай – не первый подобный. Ещё несколько людей за последние полгода сообщали о том, что их преследовал неизвестный, говоривший о Мундусе. Нескольких из них тоже спасал некий всадник.

На мгновение Неро теряет чувство реальности, думает, что всё это – всего лишь сон или чья-то глупая шутка. Словно никто не преследовал его вчера вечером. И всадника никакого тоже не было.

Только вот Кредо выглядит особенно серьёзным, не говоря уже о том, что он /никогда/ не шутит. Особенно на работе. Значит, Неро снова вляпался в историю. «И почему такое дерьмо всегда происходит со мной?» 

— Только вот одно не сходится: они описывали всадника иначе, — отвлекает его от раздумий голос Кредо.

— Как ты думаешь, он действительно… Не из этого мира?

— Кто знает. Вероятно, под псевдонимом Адского всадника скрывается несколько людей. У следствия есть несколько гипотез, но их истинные мотивы на данный неизвестны. Впрочем, как и их личности. 

— Так свидетели что, описывали всадника каждый раз по-разному?

— В том то и загвоздка, Неро. Я не просто так упомянул теорию о группировке, — Кредо листает страницы и останавливается, когда находит нужное. — Иногда всадника описывают как молодую женщину: никто никогда не видел её лица, но в рассказах очевидцев фигурируют детали одежды. Моя коллега Глория заметила, что эти описания тоже разнятся: у всех всадниц, вероятно, разная манера одеваться. По образам, описанным очевидцами, этих женщин должно быть трое. Одна всегда в чёрном костюме, закрывающем тело. Другая — в шортах и белой кожаной куртке, у неё видели огнестрельное оружие на поясе. Третья всегда облачается в белое, её примечательная деталь — светлая накидка, напоминающая пончо. Но одного этого недостаточно для определения личности.

— Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь? — недоумевает Неро.

Детектив только тяжело вздыхает. Свободой рукой задумчиво гладит бородку — она всегда была самой примечательной деталью его внешности.

— Сейчас поймёшь, — спокойно отвечает Кредо, — Всадник получил своё имя не просто так. Чаще всего он появляется в виде мужчины в красном плаще. Одна свидетельница увидела его без шлема и увидела, что у мужчины были седые волосы и щетина.

— Ты думаешь, что это…? Но он же мёртв!

— Вообще-то он числится «пропавшим без вести». Тело так и не было найдено. Однако ещё рано делать какие-либо выводы: приметы совпадают, но у нас нет прямых доказательств того, что это именно он, а не просто похожий человек. Теперь-то ты понимаешь?

В ответ Неро лишь согласно кивает. Было раздражение отступает окончательно, растерянность ясно читается на побледневшем лице. В голове среди сотни вопросов наиболее громко звучит лишь один: «Неужели дядя может быть жив?»


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжаю попытки вылезти из писательского блока с помощью драбблов

Посреди ночи Неро снова просыпается в холодном поту. Лихорадочно оглядывается, ища красные отсветы потустороннего огня. Но видит только черноту и синеву ночного неба за окном. 

Холодильник гудит мерно, как всегда, когда он открывает дверь и берёт с полки таблетки. Надо бы переложить их ближе, чтобы не нужно было каждый раз выбираться в тёмный, холодный коридор. Когда нервны немного успокаиваются – позволяет себе включить музыку на мобильнике. Слушает, тем не менее, только через один наушник. Гитарные соло грохочут вместе с хриплым голосом солиста. Всё равно сна ни в одном глазу. 

Сколько уже прошло времени с момента инцидента? Неделя? Или две? Он потерял счёт времени в этой серой рутине, перемежающейся тревожными ночами. Нико ругает его за вялость. Снотворные не всегда действуют. Неро страшно от мысли, что он скоро к ним привыкнет и даже минимальный эффект…

Грохот. Нет, не музыки в наушниках. За окном. Синева за окном скрывается за чёрными, свинцовыми облаками. Ночную тишину прорезает множество звуков: сиплый хрип, звон цепи, рокот мотора. Когда страх отступает и Неро находит в себе силы подбежать к окну, всё уже заканчивается. Окна соседних квартир загораются, виднеются силуэты зевак, кто-то выбежал в парадное на запах гари. Неро и сам выбегает из дома, прямо в тапках и первых попавшихся штанах, пока не успели приехать копы.

«Это же всё сон, правда?» — с надеждой думает Неро. Пусть и понимает, нет, чувствует – это всё взаправду. 

У парадного входа многоэтажки лежит горстка пепла. Только часть черепа и несколько косточек чудом остались целыми, но выглядят хрупкими. Прямо как в тот вечер. Только тогда не было полицейских машин, следователей и Кредо с его холодным взглядом.

— Ну и ночка, да? — нервно ухмыляется Неро детективу. 

Кредо сосредоточенно делает пометки, осматривая то немногое, что осталось от бедолаги. Огонь всадника не оставил целой даже одежду, не говоря уже о других важных уликах. Когда полиция попыталась аккуратно извлечь уцелевшие останки, те ожидаемо рассыпались в пыль.

— Похоже, это был тот же всадник, который спас тебя две недели назад, — обращается к нему Кредо. — Странно ещё то, что никто из них никогда не появлялся в настолько людном месте. Да ещё и у твоего дома…

— У тебя есть какие-то подозрения? 

— Скорее предположение. Сразу скажу, что для него слишком мало оснований, но как одна из версий… — Кредо делает короткую паузу и продолжает со всё тем же спокойствием: — Похоже, что этот новоявленный всадник пытается тебя защитить. Или это просто любопытное совпадение. 

— Защитить? Но от кого? 

Кредо устало усмехается. 

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить, Неро. 


	6. 6.

Снова ночь, огни другого мира и состояние полусна, мешающее Неро увидеть происходящее. Отдельные вспышки видений виднеются перед глазами, но не складываются в чёткую картину. Словно какая-то завеса мешает ему разглядеть всадника как следует, скрывая его лицо в плотных, живых тенях. Когда всё заканчивается, они вдруг отступают. Само небо яснеет, алое свечение уступает место тусклым, холодным лучам луны.  
Неро замирает. Мгновение тишины и покоя длится вечность. Трудно понять, чего он сейчас боится больше: что оно никогда закончится или ожидающей впереди неизвестности? Всадник снимает шлем (разве он не сделал этого раньше?), оставляет на сидении байка, спокойно направляется в сторону Неро.   
— Неприятности липнут к тебе удивительно часто, потомок Спарды.  
От вкрадчивого голоса всадника по спине проходится холодок. Неро неосознанно пятится назад, пока упирается в стену. Напряжённо ждёт, когда цепи сомкнутся на его собственном горле: на третий раз его точно не отпустят.  
— Хватит меня преследовать! — в сердцах кричит Неро. — Я видел тебя на улице, рядом с нашим кафе и мастерской Нико.  
Силуэт останавливается. Прямо в том участке зала, где свет не проникает в окно на потолке.   
— Я спас твою шкуру уже трижды, если ты не заметил, — невозмутимо замечает всадник.   
— Тебя никто об этом не просил!  
— Вообще-то просил.  
Неро замолкает. Пялится на него с немым вопросом на лице.   
— Имя Данте тебе о чём-нибудь говорит?  
— Данте? Дядя Данте? Так он правда жив?!  
— Договор требовал от него разорвать все связи с семьёй, — всадник ненадолго замолкает, о чём-то задумавшись, и всё же говорит: — Но он живее всех живых.  
— Получается, я никогда его больше не увижу?  
Всадник не отвечает. Протягивает ему руку, облачённую в перчатку без пальцев. Её чёрная кожа скрывает ладонь и кисть. Недолго раздумывая, Неро принимает помощь и встаёт. Впервые видит лицо своего спасителя так чётко и близко.  
Вернее, он уже видел его. Неро сразу узнаёт незнакомца, встреченного им возле кафе. Если раньше он только блефовал, то сейчас был уверен в этом на все сто. Единственное, теперь волосы не скрывали лицо всадника. Не сразу Неро осознаёт, что откровенно пялится, разглядывает привлекательные черты.   
— Хочешь узнать больше — поехали со мной, — очаровательно усмехается всадник краем губ.  
— Это такая новая пикап методика?   
— Вроде того. Так что, едем или хочешь прогуляться пешком до города?  
Чувство самосохранения тут же подкинуло мыслей о том, насколько это плохая идея: ехать с незнакомцем чёрт знает куда посреди ночи. В то же время интуиция подсказывает, что этот всадник явно должен знать, что за чертовщина тут происходит. Да и не стал бы он спасать Неро несколько раз лишь затем, чтобы потом убить его, правда? В крайнем случае, сейчас этого делать явно не собирается.   
— А, пошло оно всё! — в конце концов восклицает Неро. — Поехали.   
Всадник довольно кивает.


	7. 7.

— А ничего, что ты отдал мне шлем? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Неро.  
— Ничего, — пожимает плечами всадник и договаривает как-то зловеще: — Тебе он будет нужнее.  
Спросить «почему?» Неро не успевает: позади слышится рёв моторов и свист колёс нагоняющего их транспорта. Обернутся не позволяет иррациональный страх, от которого сводит каждую мышцу.   
Может, он на самом деле обкурился? Лежит в мастерской вместе с Нико и смотрит красочный трип. Иначе сложно объяснить, почему залитые лунным светом невзрачные равнины затмевает алой дымкой. Свет фар заставляет её выглядеть насыщеннее, углядеть оттенки оранжевого и розового. Как в пятнах разлившегося машинного масла, если посмотреть под определённым углом.   
— Держись крепче, — звучит голос всадника неестественно чётко и размеренно в этом хаосе звуков и цветов.  
Чоппер ревёт, набирает скорость, и вот они уже летят на всей скорости по одинокому шоссе, среди равнин и пустырей. Где-то там, позади, стоит склад, в который Неро привели зацепки детектива. Может, стоило позвонить хотя бы Кредо, сказать, что всё будет нормально- хотя нет, откуда ему это знать?   
В небе вдруг слышится шёпот, вперемешку со свистом и рёвом. Неро сжимает всадника крепче, хватается за куртку, водолазку, тело точно за последнюю надежду. Чувствует, что иначе просто сойдёт с ума от этих видений красного дыма и синеющих на горизонте облаков. Лица всадника не видно – тот не оборачивается, непоколебимо смотрит вперёд, на трассу. Словно преследователи для него не существуют. Есть только дорога.  
На повороте они вылетают на пустырь.   
Чёрные волосы всадника вдруг напоминают Неро что-то странное. Тени пляшущих языков пламени. Развевающиеся на ветру ветви тьмы. Он и не знал, что может думать о чём-то настолько… Поэтическом. Особенно в такой момент. Впрочем, учитывая безумность всего происходящего – это последнее, что всерьёз волнует его сейчас.  
Дымка сгущается. На грани небес и земли рождается зелёная линия. Постепенно она расширяется, разрывая само пространство и время. Когда они влетают в пустоту трещины, Неро думает только об одном.   
«Прости меня, Кирие».


End file.
